At school once again
by Max08
Summary: Harry Ron and Hermione start their 6th year at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Prologue The autumn term was soon to begin, and Harry could not wait to go back to Hogwarts. He had received a lot of letters from Ron and Hermione during the summer, inviting him to stay at their place if he wished. But uncle Vernon would not let him. During the summer Arthur weasley had managed to get his car back after two years of walking to work, so Ron had said he would pick him up the night before they were to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Chapter 1 It was September the 1st, but school had been canceled because Snape had been badly indured trying to light a school fire. So due to that unfortunate incident he was not due to go back until the third of september. Harry was not happy about having to stay another two days with the Dursley's, but at least it was only two days.  
  
Ron, Fred, and the twins came to pick him up in their Dad's flying Ford Anglia. They arrived at twelve in the morning, on September the third. It was a lot easier this time as he no longer had bars on his window. Ron took Harry back to his house, and the Dursley's didn't even notice his absence.  
  
Luckily Mrs Weasley hadn't noticed the absence of three of her children, as she had been in bed, and had not been awoken like she had been once before, when they had gone off to pick Harry up. Just before their second year began I seem to remember. Ron had told his parents that Harry would be arriving in the early hours of the morning, because the night bus was bringing him. You can imagine how furious Mrs Weasley would be if she awoke to find a flying car and three of her sons missing again!  
Harry had breakfast there in the morning, and then Mr and Mrs Weasley, Harry, and three of the Weasley children took the flying car to Kings Cross Station. When Harry got on the train, he was so busy talking to Hermione and Ron he did not notice where he was going and walked strait into Cho Chang. Not a good start!  
Soon after the train journey had began it came to a sharp halt. Harry remembered the occasion only too well, when, on the journey to Hogwarts at the start of his third year the train had stopped. Dark hooded, soul- sucking, creatures called Dementors had glided onto the train. One had gone into his compartment, and made everyone feel sad and cold. However this time there was no sign of a Dementor anywhere.  
The reason the train had come to a standstill soon became apparent to everyone, the track was broken. They contacted Professor Dumbledore, and as he almost always did, came up with a solution to the problem. He told the train driver his idea and the driver agreed to his plan. Soon the sky was filled with around 2000 flying sports cars. It was a good idea, and didn't take as long to get to the school by flying car as it did by train. They got there in about quarter of an hour.  
When they arrived they had the sorting ceremony for the new first years, before tucking into the delicious start of term feast. Hagrid had made Harry a birthday cake as usual and apologized for its lateness. It was a double Decker chocolate cake with blue untidy writing on it. Saying. Dear Harry Happy 16th birthday From HAGRID The Professors decided that professor Dumbledore could take potions, as a part time job. Professor Dumbledore didn't know what Snape had taught them so he taught them the same things. However as this was the year before they were to take their NEWTs exams (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests) they saw this as good revision time. Neville certainty saw this as an advantage, as he no longer had Snape intimidating him during the lesson. He was also able to get help from Hermione without loosing points from Gryffindor. Yes it was a definite improvement. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
There was a Qudditch practice soon after the start of term, when every one had settled back into the Hogwarts routine. Harry was still on the team, he could not wait to get back on his firebolt, and speed round the pitch with the wind in his hair.  
When the Gryffindor team got to the pitch Harry saw Wood standing on the grass with his broom in his hand. As you can imagine this was quite a shock for the Gryffindor team as he had left Hogwarts and started playing for the England team a year ago. Harry saw that he still had the look of enthusiasm on his face that he used to have when he was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.  
Harry asked Wood why he had come back, and Wood told the team that he had a part time job helping Madam Hooch teach the first years how to fly. This also meant that he could be their coach, and as Wood had now had some experiance, it was certain that Gryffindor were going to win the Quidditch cup again this year. Harry looked at wood's broom and noticed to his astonishment that it was a flashback, a new model that had only just come out. Of course, when he had thaught about it, he found it wasn't quite so suprising. The England team would want the best possible broom, and as he played for the England team he was sure to have a flashback.  
*  
After the practice Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team made their way back up to the castle. Once Harry reached the Gryffiindor common room he climbed slowly up the stairs to the boys' dormatory and found the others fast asleep. He climbed into his four poster and drew the hangings. Closed his eyes and was soon snoring softly.  
The next morning Hary found himself being awoken by Ron. It was eight o' clock and time to go down to breakfast. They had just sat down next to Hermione when almost one thousand owls soared overhead delivering the morning post. A large tawney owl landed in Harry's cerial bowl spraying milk evrywhere, much to his annoyance. Harry untied the magasine the owl was carrying and placed 2 sickles in the leather pouch attatched to it's leg before it flew off again.  
Harry had been waiting a while for the magasine, he unfolded the magasine and started to read the front page.  
  
THE GOLDEN SNITCH  
Win a Flashback Your chance to win a flash back. Can you answer the Question Below? If the answer is yes then this is the competition for you. We have 5 new Flashbacks to give away. To 5 lucky readers. If you know the answer, send us an owl, (they will know where to find us) with your answer, and name. We will then notify you if you win.  
  
Flashback, the best ever broom  
  
The Flashback is the latest broom, it can reach speeds of up to 0 - 300 miles per hour in 5 seconds, however it has been known to reach 1250 mile an hour in recent test flights. It has a built in compass made from the finest oak available to wizards. It also has a speed dial and it has a built in light for dark conditions, red rear light clips on and off. It has a built in radar system that will tell you how fast the snitch is going and how far away it is. It also shows the Quaffle and Bludgers.  
  
Who wrote the following poem and when?  
  
Oh the thrill of the chase as I soar through the air  
With the snitch up ahead and the wind in my hair  
As I draw ever closer, the crowd gives a shout  
But then comes a bludger and I am knocked out.  
  
New Quidditch store opens in Hogsmeade. Today a new Quidditch store opened in the village of Hogsmeade. The store is called Quality Quidditch Suplies, some readers may also know that there is another store in Diagon Alley. They have also got the new broom in stock, and are selling it cheaper than in Diagon Alley as part of a store opening deal. It will only cost you 350 golden galeons, 9 sickles, and 7 nuts in Hogsmeade. But hurry stocks won't last. If you can't make it to Hogsmeade you could visit Diagon Alley in London, but it would cost you 560 golden galeons, 9 sickles, and 9 knuts.  
  
Once Harry finished reading the front page he had already made up his mind. He wanted one of those Flashbacks. He knew the answer, all he had to do was reply. If he didn't win he would buy one at Hogsmeade. He had enough money. There was just one problem, the first Hogsmeade weekend wasn't until Halloween, surely they would all be sold out by then.  
The next morning Hermione went into Slytherin Common room whilst evryone was at breakfast. She had been given a mobile phone by her parents as an early birthday present. It was the newest make and had a built in recording device. It could record up to half an hour. (Ron was facinated by it, however Hermione did not let him have a closer look. Which was probably a good thing). She put the timer on and left it in the slytherin Common room to record what Malfoy was talking about when he returned.  
When Malfoy, crabe and goyle returned to the Slytherin common room, Hermione's mobile phone batery had run out of batery life and needed charging up. When Hermione went to retrieve her mobile Malfoy was still there. Malfoy saw Hermione and called Hermione a mudblod, Hermione got her wand out, she had warned him not to call her that. She cast the first curse that came into her head and imediately Malfoy became a bananna. Hermione wanted to eat him as she was hungry, but she thaught that was going a bit too far. Somebody would find out. she then got her mobile and left Malfoy laying there in the middle of the floor.  
Crabbe and goyle couldn't find Molfoy anywhere so they asked Professor McGonagall. McGonagall told them that that was not her problem as she was not their house Captain. Crabe and Gohle shouted at McGonagall telling her that it was her problem. Even though she was not head of their house she was still deputy head of the school. McGonagall said excuse me, but I do not think you are well enough aware of where your loyalties lie. I know perfectly well that I am deputy head, and that is why I have the right to take fifty points away from each of you for shouting at a teacher. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Harry had the feeling that this year would be a good one, he had Maddam Sprout for herbology first. She was a good teacher who didn't pick on anyone, she made sure evryone enjoyed her lessons. Harry went to Herbology, they where learning how to cast Diffindo. As usual when Madam Sprout asked the class what Diffindow did, Hermione's hand shot strait up, and as always Hermione gave her answer as if reading from an encyclopedia.  
  
Diffindo is the severing charm with a variety of uses, from cutting errant plant life to cutting ropes. It's use as a prunning tool on any plant should not be overlooked either.  
  
Madam Sprout was very impressed and awarded Hermione twenty points for Gryffindor. The rest of the day went just as quickly as Herbology. Even potions went well as they did not have Professor Snape. It was in potions that Hermione remembered Malfoy. She had been planning on turning him back after Herbology but as it went so well she completely forgot. So after potions when evrybody else was heading off for lunch she had to go back to the Slytherin common room to get him. Luckily he was still there, in the middle of the floor. She had picked him up and was heading back out of the door when she walked into proffesor Flitwick. She quickly hid it in her robes and walked down to the feast with him unable to change him back.  
When they reached the feast Professor Flitwick went and sat at the staff table and Hermione sat down between Harry and Ron. She took the bannana out of her robes and placed it on the table as it was very uncomfortable. She became so engrossed in telling Ron and Harry about how good the day had been, that she did not notice Ginny reach across the table and take Malfoy. Luckily for Hermione she noticed it was missing and spotted Ginny peeling it just in time.  
"Sorry to disterb you Ginny but I am affraid you can't eat that bananna." She exclaimed of course Ginny found this quite strange. Why wouldn't Hermione let her eat a bannana? So then Hermione had to explain to Ginny what had happened to Malfoy. Ron and Harry thaught this very amusing and said it served him right. However none of them realy believed her. i mean who would? If your friend told you the bananna you were about to eat was actualy a person you wouldn't believe them would you? Therefore Hermione had no choice but to turn him back. Then and there. You can imagine whats comming next can't you? Because the bananna had been peeled, when Malfoy returned to his origional state he had nothing on. Well as you can imagine Ron, Ginny and Harry were very suprised that the bananna was Malfoy, and that Malfoy was so imbarraced there was nothing he could do but run from the great hall in disgrace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The feast was still going on, and when Malfoy returned he walked strait over to Hermione to tell her Mcgonagall wanted a word in her office. "You'll pay for this" he told her calmly. As the school stoped laughing at Malfoy, Hermione stood up and left the hall.  
When she reached McGonagall's office she knocked at the door, and her house Captain's voice rang from within telling her to enter. She could tell she was in big trouble. Professor McGonagall took 100 house points from Gryffindor because of what she had done. She also gave Hermione extra homework and a detention to be served helping filtch the following week. She also informed Hermione that even though it was hardly his fault, Dumbledore had taken 500 house points from Malfoy as he had broken one of the school rules. Thou shalt not run through the school naked.  
  
After qaurter of an hour of laughter the school calmed down, and went up to there dormitories, and fell asleep snigerig to them selves all exept Malfoy. The following day was Hermione's birthday, and Hagrid had baked a cake just like Harry's only in red ising, which he presented to Hermione at breakfast. the icing read...  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
Happy 16th Birthday  
  
From HAGRID  
  
Malfoy was getting jealous because he never got a birthday cake from the school, and both Harry and Hermione had now received one. He got so jealous he cast immobulus and everybody in the great hall froze, unable to move. He got a knife and cut a large a slice out of the cake, he then cast the counter curse and everyone started moving again. Just then the daily post owls swooped in delivering the post. And unfortunately for Harry Molly Weasley had been trying to get in the good books of the Dursley's so to speak, and during their last conversation she had shown him how to make a howler. The Dursley's had sent Harry a howler, and as he opened it carefuly the hall was suddenly filled with the bellowing of Vernon's voice.  
  
HARRY Potter! Repeat after me, That you won't ever go off to that dissgracefull w, w,w, wizarding school again. We think you shoud come home straitaway before your brain disintergrates due to the amountof rubbish in it. Oh and don't hurry on the train we wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?  
  
The school burst out laghing and the Slytherin's called Harry names. Harry cast a spell on himself and he became invisible. He felt that this way they would not be able to humiliate him as much. 


End file.
